Naruto's secret training
by Zeroxkun
Summary: Pure smut underage warning, check out my other works on AO3 same name.
1. Chapter 1

"Woah, we're at the training field!" Boruto exclaims, observing his new surroundings, having just been suddenly teleported here by his father.

It's a sunny, breezy mid-summer's day and all the genin are hard at work training to become fine shinobi. Boruto is excited that his father finally has some time for him and he's even going to teach him a new technique today!

Boruto goes over to greet his friend Shikadai. "Hey!" he calls out, but instead smacks face first into an invisible barrier.

"Ow, what the hell!?" Boruto cries in surprise, holding his nose in pain.

"That would be my special barrier jutsu, they can't see or hear you," Naruto explains.

"What if someone walks over here?" Boruto asks, turning around to question his father.

"If someone touches the barrier from the outside, two things happen: first, a genjutsu actives and they are teleported to the opposite side of the ten foot by ten foot cube, then second, the genjutsu makes a person believe they have traveled the distance when they were just teleported and then they just go about their business like normal," Naruto explains further, cocking a proud smile at his own skill.

"I thought you sucked at genjutsu," Boruto teases with a similar smirk, sticking out his tongue at his dad.

"Hey, you little shit, I'll have you know my barrier jutsu is top notch. I use a similar technique to hide my porn stash from your mother and she has the Byakugan!" Naruto counters, throwing his arms up.

"Oh, you mean Sexy Shinobi: Big Titties Edition and Make Out Paradise VI?" Boruto asks calmly with a knowing grin.

Jaw dropping, the color quickly drains from Naruto's face in shock and bewilderment.

"How the hell do you know about my porn stash!?" Naruto yells, almost angry, but actually more impressed with his son's knowledge.

"I'm thirteen and I'm a ninja. I'm going to find your porn wherever you hide it," Boruto replies nonchalantly.

Naruto just smacks himself, face palming with a sigh at how obvious that should have been. "Alright."

"So are you going to teach me this secret family technique or what!?" Boruto asks impatiently.

Naruto and Hinata had had a fight recently, not a huge one, but plenty enough for Hinata to put him in the dog house and that was a month ago. So with Naruto not getting any from his wife and masturbation not enough to satisfy him anymore, he decides to teach his son a lesson and a technique all at once, killing two birds with one stone.

"Alright, strip," his father orders suddenly.

"What!? No! There are people and my classmates around!"

"You forget the barrier, they can't see us," Naruto reminds his boy.

"Fine, you just better be sure about this barrier," Boruto concedes with a bit of worry in his voice and a lack of confidence in his father.

He starts by taking off his black jacket, followed by his undershirt, and finishes by kicking off his shoes. Looking around at the people outside the barrier, Boruto blushes as he unbuttons his pants, pulling them down and kicking them to the side.

Naruto also disrobes, tossing his clothes into a pile, his member slowly hardening in anticipation.

"Why are you getting undressed?" Boruto questions, still in his boxers.

"The lesson and technique I'm going to show and teach you today requires both parties be naked, to better connect with nature and your instincts. Boxers too," Naruto adds, quickly coming up with an excuse to get his son bare naked.

Boruto gives the other people one final shy look: Shikadai, Sarada, Mitsuki and Chōchō, they all appear to be oblivious to his presence.

Boruto's thumbs go underneath his waistband and he lowers his boxers over his perfectly round little bubble butt, tossing them to the side as well, leaving him with nothing but a headband on.

"Good, now come over here," Naruto commands, getting down on his knees.

Boruto obeys, silently standing completely nude in front of his father.

"Now pay attention to what I'm doing and how I'm doing it," Naruto instructs, before quickly sucking his son's soft boy cock into his mouth.

Boruto gasps at the warm, wet sensation, not expecting it at all, and his hands grab fist fulls of his father's slightly long blond hair in reaction. His small boyhood quickly hardens and shortly after he begins to happily buck his hips into his father's mouth. Naruto wastes no time bringing his son to the brink of orgasm, an easy task to be honest because of the boy's inexperience.

Naruto stops his sucking all of a sudden, getting up from the ground twirling Boruto's headband around his finger.

"When did you?" Boruto questions, realizing that it's gone and feeling his forehead for the missing headband.

"Now if you ever get captured by the enemy, you can easily swipe the cell keys from the guard by using this technique as a distraction. Now you try," Naruto explains, his needy semi-hard dick ready for some attention.

Boruto eagerly tries to take in his father's massive meat, but he can barely get most of the head into his small mouth. He tries sucking, licking and lapping at his dad's bulbous gland instead, but Boruto's inexperience shows and Naruto is unsatisfied with the poor blow job.

However, Naruto notices Boruto beginning to fondle himself as he attempts to copy his father's dick sucking technique.

"Oh, so you like sucking on your old man's cock?" Naruto questions with a Cheshire-like grin.

"Shut up… Maybe… Ah!" Boruto says, embarrassed to admit he actually likes it, then caught by surprise when a stray shuriken plants itself into the dirt next to him.

This catches the attention of Sarada as she is doing some target practice, she watches one of her shuriken ricochet and disappear with no explanation.

"Sharingan!" Sarada yells inwardly to herself, forming the ram hand sign to focus her chakra.

She can definitely see that something is there, a box of thick chakra, but her underdeveloped Sharingan can't penetrate the powerful barrier with only two tomoes at her disposal.

She has no idea what it could be, someone practicing a new jutsu, or maybe even a threat to the village, with the object's purpose completely unknown she decides to surreptitiously observe it at a distance from the outskirts of the training field in the tree line.

"Well now that you're decent at that technique, time to show you another," Naruto instructed, his breath hitching a tad and his member now fully erect.

"Ok!" Boruto says happily, perhaps a bit too excited to learn.

"Get down on all fours. Kiba showed me this a long time ago," Naruto orders and reminiscences about the dirty fun he had with his pal in their youth.

Naruto begins to eat out his son's beautiful, hairless, pink, virgin asshole. Boruto's cock drips pre-cum as he experiences wave after wave of pleasure, elicit moans escape his mouth as his father licks his entrance, and soon he was tongue fucking the smaller boy's bum.

"Good, you're ready," Naruto says, finally penetrating Boruto with his huge cock.

"Ahhh, you're so warm and tight," Naruto comments breathlessly, thrusting deep into his son.

"Oh! Harder Daddy!" Boruto screams, his fingers dig into the dirt as his prostate is being hit over and over by his father's cock. Naruto quickens the pace of his son's rough fucking in response to the pleas.

By now most of the genin at the training field have turned in for the day.

Sasuke jumps down silently onto the branch Sarada has been observing from.

"You see it too, huh? You want to know what inside?" Sasuke asks smirking, knowing full well Sarada's curiosity will get the better of her.

"Yes, of course!" Sarada replies, a little too intrigued.

Sasuke briefly activates his rinnegan, switching places with the shuriken and teleporting Sarada as well as himself inside the barrier. The girl immediately gets wet as she observes Naruto balls deep in his own son, skin slapping together as Boruto is getting relentlessly pounded.

The incestuous father and son both freeze, startled by the sudden intrusion.

"S-sasuke sensei, S-sarada!" Boruto stutters out surprised. A deep crimson hue comes across his embarrassed face, obviously from the extremely compromising position he's in, you know, having his father's oolong noodle inside him.

"Oh, hey Sasuke, you want to join in?" Naruto asks casually as if there was nothing odd going on, giving a hard thrust into Boruto earning a elicit moan after which Boruto looks at Sarada and covers his mouth in shame.

"God you're such a pervert… yeah," Sasuke responds, giving in and disrobing with his one hand.

At the same time Sarada is kneading her wet pussy anxiously. "Daddy can I come to?" she asks.

"Looks like you already have, Naruto?" Sasuke quickly responds, beating his meat at the hot sight.

"Yeah, the more the merrier," Naruto says with a fiendish pervy smile.

"Ok Sarada, you get under Boruto, I want his mouth," Sasuke commands looking hungrily at the boy's pink lips.

Boruto's eyes are trained on Sarada undressing, absorbing every second of it as she comes over and slides underneath him. She reaches down grabbing his very sensitive boy cock to guide it to her moist pussy, buts he ends up cumming on her prematurely.

"Ah! Sorry about that, I'll be hard again in a second," Boruto apologizes to her.

It does indeed only take a few seconds and him fondling Sarada's tiny but perky breasts for him to get hard again, not to mention the pleasure of his father still fucking his tight boy pussy.

She lined him up again and warns, "Be gentle, it's my first time." She gasps at his slow entry breaking her hymen, pain and pleasure swell and course through her body as she begins to take Boruto's inexperienced thrusts inside of her.

Now that his daughter is situated, Sasuke gets down on his knees, bringing his hard, throbbing erection to Boruto's face.

Oh my god! I'm about to suck Sensei's dick, I'm fucking Sarada and Daddy's inside me finally giving me attention! Boruto thinks to himself in heaven and utter bliss.

Boruto engulfs Sasuke's cock and copies what his father has shown him earlier. Sasuke winces in pleasure as the boy expertly tongues his dick. "You taught him Wind Style: Tongue Tornado, didn't you? Fuck I love that technique," Sasuke exclaims, holding onto Boruto's hair with his one hand.

"Yep, just today in fact," Naruto says, getting close to climaxing.

"Well prodigies are fast learners, I'd expect nothing less from my student," Sasuke comments proudly, making Sarada jealous.

It's just a writhing mess: Naruto fucking Boruto hard, Boruto thrusting and humping Sarada's slightly bloody pussy and Sasuke shoving his cock deeper and deeper into Boruto's mouth with each needy thrust, his big balls swinging back and forth.

Not wanting to be shown up by her friend, Sarada comes up with a new jutsu right on the spot. "Secret Technique: Steamy Static Kiss." She combines her lighting, fire and water chakras in her mouth, sucking in her father's massive balls.

The ecstasy Sasuke is experiencing from the amazingly pleasurable tingling sensation from his daughter's outright genius new jutsu is going to send him over the edge.

All four reached their orgasms at roughly the same time, Naruto buries his seed deep inside his son and Sasuke gives Boruto a nice messy facial, hot white strings of cum cover his cute face. Boruto and Sarada climax at the same time and of course he forgets to pull out, leaving her pissed that she might get pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! If you would like to read more of my stories or even join my writing group please check out my /users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun/works or drop by and check out my Discord server /Y6Ahs6E we are looking for writers beta readers role players and artists. Please see my profile.


End file.
